Imperfectus
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: Haruno Sakura didn't know that it was possible to catch the attention of the most handsome guy in town when you are far from perfect. Sasusaku modern AU. Probably two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Haruno Sakura didn't know that it was possible to catch the attention of the most handsome guy in town when you are far from perfect.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **Imperfectus**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

I wasn't clumsy.

It was just that I didn't like to rush things. The thrill of pressure was necessary. The fact that I have a limited amount of time to complete a certain task made me harness all my abilities to complete it.

The deadline was my only star. I mean, no matter how much amount of time I had, I would keep it at the pace so as it would be completed precisely at the deadline.

That completely rules out the 'ahead of time' thing for me.

Maybe another reason for this (reckless in people eyes but 'hurried' in my eyes) behavior is that I don't like to wait.  
Okay I know nobody does, but for me, it's to the point that I take risks because of it.  
(So I guess "impatience" is also added to the list of my not-so-noble characteristics.)

And one of these risks is getting late to get to the bus stop _every single day_ and running like a mad woman to catch it.  
It has become so much of a regular occurrence that I can hardly differentiate it from my daily routine. I have a class exactly at 9 am sharp. I have to catch the bus at 8.30 am which takes 15 minutes to reach my medical college.

If I miss it I will have to wait for another half an hour to get the bus that goes the same route. I reluctantly wake up at 8 am.

Reasons:  
Not a morning person  
Stayed wake till 3 am to unlock next level of a game or busy studying.

Then after a frenzy of the morning routine, throwing on clothes and grabbing something to eat. I have to run down the block in five minutes to catch a bus. And guess who's the lucky bitch here. I always manage to get it. I never fail to brag about it somehow.

My father once told me that one day you are going to miss the bus young lady and at that time you will be standing there gaping like a fish.

And exactly that's what happened on one heck of a day.  
I was so close. I just turned the corner and bus came into my view but there was something wrong this day. Really really really wrong in fact. Because it was moving. Moving forward without me.

I sped up, shouted and chased after it but it was gone. I saw it disappearing from my sight, my outstretched hand couldn't reach it and the bus rushed out of my reach, moving farther and farther away, like that in movies.

Now back to the present

here I am

standing

gaping like a fish.

It was impossible to believe that this had happened. Panic ran through me after I recovered from my disbelief a few moments later.

I was getting late for my very important physiology class.

My pink hair was a mess.

I was standing in the middle of the street like a creep doing nothing.

The few annoying people who saw the whole ordeal were looking at me with amused faces. Or worst laughing.

Damn it, I groaned in irritation. It was a horrible experience. I never had to deal with any of that nonsense before because I always managed to catch my ride right before the eyes of the world.  
Did I mention before that _surprising events_ were not my thing too?

Feeling like a fish out of water and not knowing what to do I started walking. Contemplating whether to wait for next bus or to get a cab. I decided on the former option. I sat on a bench that was now empty dejectedly, still not coming to terms with the fact that I missed the DAMN bus.

"So you finally missed the bus today." I heard a smooth voice say and my head snapped up in the direction of the voice.  
To my shock, I saw the most handsome smirking face I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Excuse me." I stuttered cheeks flushed mostly because of my embarrassment and partly because of his looks. Suddenly I became conscious of my chaotic appearance being in the close proximity of such fine-looking man that was standing in front of me. My short shoulder length hair was disheveled. It was not like I haven't brushed them it was just that all the running really struck them disoriented.

I also became aware of the fact that I was wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers and some random red tee-shirt.

 _No alluring sense of fashion at all._

On the other hand, he was dressed to the nines. Black slacks, white dress shirt and a purple tie accompanied by a pair of shiny black shoes. He looked like an Adonis. Only thing contrasting his neat appearance was his messy jet black hair. Not that they were uncombed but the spikes and bangs gave it a ruffled look.

His coal black eyes that were looking at me with some sorts of amusement added more to his fetching looks.

He moved and sat next to me on the bench. He smelt like finest musk and spices. And I remembered that I forgot to spray perfume today yet again. I do it often that's why I keep it in my purse now.

Okay now, what that handsome dude wants from me.  
"I see you every day." He spoke.

Whoa. I cringed. Was he a stalker or something?

"Really?" I said with a voice laced with confusion and a hint of irritation. The black haired mysterious guy didn't seem to mind though.

"Uh huh," he said smiling slightly.

"I go by bus at nine. I get here at 8.15 am to grab my coffee at Café Brasserie on the opposite side of the bus stop. I see you through the window. It's amusing." He said quite honestly like what he was saying anything creepy at all.

I was torn between calling the cops for potential stalking or just humor this guy.

"Well, I am glad I could add to your amusement." I crooked out awkwardly with a sloppy smile, not knowing what to make of this situation

"I wanted to meet you sometime," The black haired boy said in his rich deep voice.

"Yeah, it would be quite fun to meet the super clumsy cheeseball like me," I muttered under my breath.

He laughed amiably and shook his head.

"No. I actually like your determination and daring ability." He said.

I gasped and my head snapped in his direction.

That was definitely a first.

I racked my mind to narrow-search for these qualities in my list of characteristics. Obviously, no items matched my search.

 _Was that man cynical? He didn't look like one though and he looked quite decent for a stalker too._

''I sit by the window and watch outside while sipping my coffee.'' He started to speak again. ''There is nothing special to the view outside: Just a typical morning view, cars moving here and there and people rushing around to get to their work."

"And then there is you," He continued, his obsidian eyes gazing far beyond.

"A flash of pink running through the humdrum scenario. It's like a colorful stroke of brush to a grey painting. The funny thing is it's a regular occurrence. I couldn't help but notice you and by now I kind of wait for that occurrence every day." He finished.

His explanation seemed innocent enough and kind of logical too. He just noticed my unusual behavior. Who wouldn't notice a woman running a marathon every day and the one with pink hair for that case if they were observant enough?

I found myself laughing good-naturedly for the first time since the handsome man arrived.

"I guess I sort of jumbled your routine too by missing the bus," I said as a genuine smile crept on my face.

"Seems like it," he said while smirking.

We sat there and conversation kept rolling smoothly. I told him about my hectic medical studies and about my pink hair not being dyed.

It felt good.

To sit calmly.

To talk.

To wait for the bus

Just this once.

We talked all the way to my college even on the bus.

He told me about his apprenticeship at a famous firm in the city. He was quite observant and well-mannered guy from what I deduced from talking to him and quite cocky and blunt too; hence the reason he approached me spoke his mind without knowing he could also pass as a creep.

But he wasn't that fond of speaking considering the talk he shared with me before was the most he spoke during our entire conversation. The thing we had in common was that we were both new in town.

All the strangeness of the situation at one place. For some reason, I was feeling good.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he introduced himself before we parted ways. _Uchiha, where have I heard that?_

"Haruno Sakura," I replied smiling.

The next day:

I went to the stop but not running this time. Didn't want the shameful repetition of what happened yesterday.

I was surprised to find Sasuke on the stop at 8.20 and he was surprised to see me ten minutes earlier to catch the bus.

When our eyes met, we both found ourselves smiling.

And I thought I won't mind if this becomes my new routine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

So here is a random fic I wrote. I hope you enjoyed it. It's the first time I tried my hand on the modern life AU fanfic and first person POV.

I wrote it for the prompt **"Your daily routine consist of running to catch the bus everyday"** I got from an App that generates random prompts. It turned out well I guess.

What do you think? Please leave a review if you read it till the end. Your feedback and suggestions would be very much appreciated.

Part 2 with Sasuke POV anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperfectus**

 **2**

Who thought love will find you even if you are not looking for it.

They say money cannot buy happiness. For me who have an abundance of this enviable sin since I was born, I believe it cannot buy a lot of things.

One of those things is my father's appreciation.

I came to this town after a fight with my father.

Even though I was the heir of the richest family I was dead set on proving my worth.

It didn't take me long to orchestrate a perfect routine after coming to this new town.

Wake up, jog, read new paper.

Get ready

Drink coffee

Take the bus

Work

Evening walk

Make dinner

Eat

Read

Sleep

Repeat

My days were organized and well thought off. There was no room for uncertainty in my life. There was never a rush in my attitude.

Quietly and peacefully, I used to perform all the tasks.

My new routine was perfect, productive and... lonely.

There was nothing that I needed in my life but I felt something was missing.

My favorite part of the days was drinking coffee in a coffee shop directly across the bus stop in the morning where I would let my mind wander aimlessly.

I would look outside the window with sordid sort of boredom as the scenes used to blur.

Everything looked black and white.

Like a Polaroid.

Then one day I saw her.

A flash of pink against my monotonous world. I had to snap out of my reverie and actually had to look instead of just dismissing the scenes passively.

My eyes couldn't help but follow her all the way.

Pink _what an unusual color._

It happened again and that pink flash was running this time too.

Three times a charm; the third time I saw her she had managed to catch the bus yet again.

This went on for a month, by now I should have been able to dismiss it as a regular occurrence and put it back in my mind but I couldn't.

The way she appeared out of the corner with so much energy and color and ran. I just couldn't take my eyes off her.

Her whole being was brimming with so much energy that I felt drawn to it.

In my lonely little repetitive world that became some sort of amusement. Some sort of light.

There were times when the bus had started to vibrate with the hum of the engine and she was farther away and all my perfectionist senses would go haywire that something would be messed up.

I wouldn't particularly look out for her. It was she that would boldly barge into my view and make everything else fade out.

Sometimes I caught myself sighing in relief whenever she boarded and other times I saw her with hitched breath.

At first, I found her to an extremely clumsy sort of person.

I mean I would never take a risk with such a close call. I was calculative and unrelenting and inflexible.

It would do her good to leave early.

But then again, the way she ran, there was something about it, to run into uncertainty so daringly with such cheerfulness and not caring about consequences. Maybe that's how she was.

Maybe that's what it's called just take a plunge.

My mind went to the thought of joining Oto firm that keeps nagging me at the back of my mind but I wouldn't join it because its success rate was unpredictable.

For some reason, I began to see her as a determined and daring sort of person despite all the odds she was displaying, because the way she ran, it was something I could only look upon from the distance.

Then I joined Oto firm.

That choice was uncertain but it always attracted me. So I decided to take a plunge and work my way best towards it, just like she ran towards her goal.

It was the first time I did something like this in my whole life.

It was something new to me. But I felt good and dare I say, happy; something that I haven't felt in a long while. It was the first step towards building myself.

What I didn't know at that time that that was just the beginning of how my impeccable routine began to get affected by this small street gazing incident.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Hi everyone. It's been a while. Sorry for the long wait.

I know it is short but bear with me.

Somewhere along the way, I got stuck. Well you see part 1 had an obvious punch in it. So I wanted this part to have the same energy. So after like trying sooo hard to put energy into it, somewhere, I thought, hey, it's Sasuke POV, it isn't supposed to be like Sakura's so after that the story got in place.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it helped a lot and everyone who favorited and followed.

If you have read it, let me know your thoughts. I really want to know.

~Charm

Sasuke and Sakura meeting coming up next chapter. Real soon.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 _ **Imperfectus**_

 _ **2**_

.

.

.

xoxox...oxoxo

In my world of monochrome, this vivid pink boldly made an impact.

It's been some time since I have joined Oto firm and things are better than ever.

Sometimes I deeply wonder if her hair is pastel pink or any other shade.

I wanted to see this up close.

Perhaps my wish wasn't that impossible as one day as I was looking outside, I saw something different in the scenario.

She missed the bus today.

Even If my critical nature was screaming at me to frown at this act of imperfection. I laughed.

To think that I was rooting strongly for her from my place that she would catch the bus and I was upset that she didn't.

If she decided to wait for the next bus perhaps we could meet, my mind supplied dully.

I still had fifteen minutes before I go to the bus stop.

Before I knew it, I was crossing the road before my usual time and going there.

She was sitting on the bench. I was too amused to catch myself and lack of friends in this new city wasn't helping the matter either.

"So you finally miss the bus today."

I blurted out the moment I got there. It came out more amicably than I wanted. But it couldn't be helped. I have been watching her for a long time.

A wrong choice of words.

I thought later since it implied that not only have I been watching her regularly to know that she missed the bus today but also for quite some time.

She looked up and I found myself locked with two viridian eyes.

I was shocked. Was it possible for a person to be this colorful? In the back of my mind I knew green was also added to my world of limited colors, at that moment.

When I recovered, I sat down on the bench. She reddened and muttered something but I couldn't catch that.

I was desperately trying to say something. To start a conversation.

"I see you every day," I heard myself say in a cool nonchalant voice.

Again a wrong choice of words and this time, probably, wrong choice of tone too.

"Really?" She said with a voice laced with confusion and a hint of irritation. I didn't mind though.

"Uh huh," I said and made a slight attempt to smile.

"I go by bus at nine. I get here at 8.15 am to grab my coffee at Café Brasserie on the opposite side of the bus stop. I see you through the window. It's amusing." I told her quite honestly like what I was saying anything creepy at all. But it was only the truth.

"Well, I am glad I could add to your amusement." She crooked out awkwardly with a sloppy smile.

I was really confused. I told her the truth but still, it felt like we were not on the same page.

It was ironic the lady killer bachelor was here having a hard time to think of words to say to a girl.

Never before in my life have I hustle in such a way. I was always approached first and I was always coaxed into talking.

Then I remembered I wanted to meet her because it was she that inspired me to join Oto firm in a way and that was probably the best decision of my life

"I wanted to meet you sometime," I said sincerely and thankfully this time my tone also reflected that. I saw as her eyebrows rose up in shock, but it wasn't anything worth celebrating as she recovered soon and assumed a nonchalant face.

"Yeah, it would be quite fun to meet a super clumsy cheeseball like me," she muttered under her breath.

I could only shake my head at that retort as I laughed. And here I thought I was going to make some progress but my carefully chosen words to express that I wanted to meet her were cast aside coolly.

"No. I actually like your determination and daring ability." I told her.

She gasped and her head snapped in my direction.

Some progress, maybe, this time.

Since I was only good at talking business- clipped and short. I decided to say it as it was and give my words one more try.

''I sit by the window and watch outside while sipping my coffee.'' I started again looking at the road ahead, ''There is nothing special to the view outside: Just a typical morning view, cars moving here and there and people rushing around to get to their work."

"And then there is you," I said, my mind wandering to the pink color that even invade my dreams now a days.

"A flash of pink running through the humdrum scenario. It's like a colorful stroke of brush to a grey painting. The funny thing is it's a regular occurrence. I couldn't help but notice you and by now I kind of wait for that occurrence every day." I finished.

It was kind of embarrassing. I don't talk about how my feelings and thoughts often. I don't talk about them. Period.

She laughed for the first time and it was sweet. I couldn't help but get entranced by it.

If that was the price of embarrassment then it was fine.

"I guess I sort of jumbled your routine too by missing the bus," I heard her say with a genuine smile and I ran out of things to say.

I was relieved I could get through her.

"Seems like it," I managed. It was surprising how easily my smile slipped through.

While waiting for the bus we talked. I was very curious about her hair color, she was kind enough to tell me it was natural ( she might be used to people asking her all the time) and I felt a sense of pride to know that I was right it was pastel pink.

As colorful she was, she was nice to talk too. I liked talking to her and I rarely like talking to anyone. We talked all the way even in the bus.

That day after reaching home when I recalled that ride with her. It came back to me as colorful and vibrant and chirping.

The next day,

Before I knew it my feet took me to the stop before the usual time. It wasn't my routine and I hadn't thought it over.

However, when she arrived before her usual time and smiled, I realized perhaps there were some things are not needed to be thought over as I smiled back.

There was a spark in her that my soul carved and I knew I would be back here for her over and over again.

And I wouldn't mind if this jumble up my routine a bit.

 _fin_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxo

 **A/N:** so here it is, the end!

Special thanks everyone who read and supported this fic. I am glad you like it.

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really helped a lot and everyone who favorited and followed.

The dilemma of small conversation for an introvert, it wasn't my intention to explain it, but since Sasuke is an introvert by nature, I am glad I turned out this way.

For Sakura it was all living the moment and all focus on herself, but for Sasuke, as an introvert and observant person, he takes into account everything. Too many thoughts on his mind for even a simple interaction.

 _ **Do let me know of your thoughts about this. Which part is your favourite? Sakura or Sasuke?**_

 _ **Review.**_

~Charm


End file.
